


when you thought you knew something

by mols



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: "cheating", Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dick Winters makes a lot of bad decisions, Love Triangles, M/M, Roommates, but one of them is the best he ever made, mention to speirton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Basically, Dick is about confessing his love when...something happens.





	when you thought you knew something

He was going to Nix, he was going to confess his feelings to him. He needed to try, just once he needed to be truthful about his feelings towards his best friend, to himself and to Lew. He was almost running as he strode when he met Carwood in the middle of the way, and he had others plans for Dick.

“Wait, Dick,” Car had said in his low, gentle voice, stopping the ginger by as gentle hand against his chest. He kept talking, lower now, “I need you…” He didn’t finish saying what he wanted to say, maybe because that wasn’t so conclusive as a kiss being planted over Dick’s lips was.

Dick’s eyes widened as he felt the closeness engulfing him in warmth, the hand brushing the texture of his shirt as it ran up to his shoulder and ended up curling around the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. Car’s hand was cool against the hot of Dick’s neck which made Dick hitch a breath and shiver as his body tensed up.

He couldn’t believe what was happening, with him, his body and Car’s. What the hell had happened to Carwood to do something like this...to him.

His heart raced as crazy as he tried to understand and plan the next move, to understand, know what he should do next; what was the righteous thing to do, even if he didn’t know if anything that he knew was mildly righteous was righteous enough when he had an angel like Carwood, against his body.

Car’s eyes were closed, his face features relaxed, his given in...complete? How wouldn’t he fall for that, for a moment - or forever? How was he going to talk to Nix about his feelings, when he had other ones blooming hot and wildly - so different from his daily nature - here?

Car slowly pulled away and his eyes flickered open slowly, his expression still smooth and peaceful.

Dick looked at him, trying to figure out the next step. He still had no idea how things should go from there. How he should feel about Carwood feeling feelings for him - and his own new sensations (and feelings?) towards him; the new perspective he had now.

Car didn’t seem to have any hurry in having Dick figured out his feelings, as he breathed slowly but profoundly; he seemed to enjoy the act of breathing as they’d after a good run. His broad chest going up and down while he watched Dick slowly creep out of his wonder and utterly shock.

Dick nibbled his top lip and then stepped closer again, cupping Car’s face with both of his hands.

They kissed again but this time, Dick led it, he started it. He had his eyes closed now, focused on kissing those soft lips against his, barely feeling the arms wrapping his waist, pulling him closer so soft and gentle. He had no idea what to do after, but he knew he would wait his lungs get out of air before thinking about it.


End file.
